The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of orange tree, Citrus sinensis (L.) Osbeck, which has been given the variety name ‘Morgan Sunrise Navel’.
Origin
The Morgan Sunrise Navel variety of orange tree was discovered in 1999 by the inventor in his cultivated, commercial grove of two year old ‘Cara Cara’ (unpatented) navel orange trees. The current variety and subject of this application was believed to be a whole tree of ‘Cara Cara’ (unpatented) navel orange tree when planted. The present variety was discovered as a whole plant mutation (sport).
Asexual Reproduction
Asexual reproduction of this new and distinct variety of ‘Morgan Sunrise Navel’ was accomplished by budding the new citrus tree onto ‘Carrizzo’ rootstock (unpatented). This asexual reproduction was performed in the San Joaquin Valley of California in the spring of 2004. Subsequent evaluations of this asexually reproduced variety have shown that the asexual reproductions run true to the original tree. All characteristics of the original tree and its fruit were established and appear to be transmitted through these succeeding asexual propagations.